


At the evening

by DrTrenchcoat



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7141607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrTrenchcoat/pseuds/DrTrenchcoat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Но все же, даже общаясь и проводя большое количество времени с друзьями, Стиву недоставало Барнса. Нехватка его шуток и комментариев, которые он мог бы отпустить в сторону кого-нибудь, при этом сделав это в его совершенно безобидной манере. Недостаток простых прикосновений или запаха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the evening

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by https://8tracks.com/blueberrybelles/thinking-of-you  
> Steve http://cs624824.vk.me/v624824154/2d67e/OFdiI1NgU8Q.jpg

“Буду поздно. На работе завал. Ужинай без меня.”  
Стив бросил взгляд на строчки только что пришедшего сообщения и затем посмотрел на плиту с почти готовым ужином.  
На улице начинало темнеть, и в соседних домах одно за одним зажигались окна.  
Стив положил телефон и подошел к плите помешать готовящееся блюдо.  
В последнее время Баки завалили работой - в мастерской отбоя не было от клиентов и Джеймс застревал там почти до самого утра, возясь с пробитыми поддонами моторного отсека и оторванными карданами. Нет, не то чтобы Стив жаловался, наоборот - сейчас денег спокойно хватало на оплату счетов и продукты, им даже удавалось откладывать что-то на поездку в Европу, о которой так грезил Баки.

“- Стив, не глупи! Тебе, как художнику, надо там побывать - ты только глянь какая архитектура! Там же просто рай для тебя - рисуй не хочу! - вот уже полчаса распинался Джеймс, показывая парню сайты с турами по Старому Свету.  
\- Давай, Стиви, я же знаю, ты хочешь. Да и я давно отпуск не брал. Того гляди Дженкинс подумает, что я у него робот и мне вовсе отдых не нужен!- парень спародировал механические движения руками и тут же чмокнул Стива в щеку.  
\- Бак, ты мог бы просто сказать, что хотел съездить отдохнуть, ей Богу.- Стив перевел взгляд с монитора на брюнета.  
\- Но-но, Стиви! Я поговорил с некоторыми ребятами из твоего университета…Да, и не перебивай…так вот, они сказали, что это отличная идея и ты заодно сможешь сделать там несколько работ для школы.- На лице Барнса сияла самодовольная улыбка. Он легонько постучал карандашом себе по голове. - Да-да, этот котелок еще не совсем проеден маслом и химикатами. Гляди, - пара кликов и фотографии замков сменили городские пейзажи, - Как думаешь? Прага? Смотри, это же просто мечта. Ты только взгляни на эти крыши — я уже слышу, как по этой черепице стучит ночью дождь. А эти мосты! Говорят, там есть некоторые спрятанные статуи, которые так легко не увидишь. Ну что, Стиви? А? Или Франция? Париж? Будем как настоящая парочка — ходить за ручку по саду Тюильри, а потом в Лувр? Оттуда мы пойдем в небольшую кафешку, что на другой стороне Сены от Нотр-Дам Де Пари и, если будет пасмурно, мы закажем тот луковый суп. Нам принесут его в булке, а мякушку положат внутрь. Хотя я не знаю, как французы его так уплетают. Говорят, он не такой уж и вкусный, хотя его все нахваливают.- Барнс на секунду задумался, щелкая картинки он-лайн гидов и затем вновь посмотрел на Стива. - Ну что? Куда?  
Стив лишь закатил глаза и сказав: "посмотрим, мякушка”, отложил альбом с набросками на диван и пошел мыть посуду.“ 

На стене тикали часы, заполняя тишину помещения, которое нарушало тихое булькание под крышкой кастрюли, чье содержимое было оставлено томиться на медленном огне.  
Из открытой форточки доносились дуновения приятной вечерней прохлады.  
«Ночь скорее всего будет холодной, а Баки как всегда забыл зонт,» - промелькнуло в голове Стива. Он подошел к плите, в последний раз перемешал свое кулинарное творение и, накрыв его крышкой, выключил конфорку. Он понятия не имел на сколько сегодня задержится Джеймс, поэтому, захватив со стола мобильный, направился в спальню.  
Странно, но в последнее время Стив все чаще начал замечать, как ему не хватает Баки. Нет, они часто свободное время проводят вместе — когда живете вместе, по-другому не получится, - но в те часы - когда один из них на работе, по уши в машинном масле, окруженный жужжащим гулом посетителей и своей собственной маленькой армией из инструментов, начиная от крошечных болтиков и заканчивая огромными ключами, а другой — в университете, зарываясь в эскизы, горы кисточек и баночек различных размеров, наполненных красками, как кровь наполняет организм — в такие моменты Стив ощущал эту нехватку.  
Да, у Стива были друзья в университете — рыжеволосая Наташа, учащаяся на факультете сценических искусств, а, если точнее, на отделении балета; Клинт, студент-инженер и по совместительству заядлый кофеман, поглощающий сей напиток в неимоверных количествах, а также любящий поострить, благодаря отличному чувству сарказма, из-за которого ему часто доставалось от своей девушки, Наташи, и, конечно же, добряк Сэм, обучающийся на факультете психологии и готовый в любой момент выслушать и утешить любого, кому это потребуется. Это была отличная компания, о которой, если быть откровенным, Стив и мечтать не мог. Когда ты невысокий, худощавый паренек, с самого детства болеющий почти каждую зиму, ты привыкаешь к одиночеству. Однако у Стива был Джеймс, так что полным одиночкой он себя назвать не мог.  
Но все же, даже общаясь и проводя большое количество времени с друзьями, Стиву недоставало Барнса. Нехватка его шуток и комментариев, которые он мог бы отпустить в сторону кого-нибудь, при этом сделав это в его совершенно безобидной манере. Недостаток простых прикосновений или запаха. Как например, сейчас.  
Поэтому Стивен подходит к шкафу и достает старую толстовку Джеймса, в которой тот любит выходить на их небольшой балкон покурить.  
Глубокий вдох и вот в голове возникает любимый образ. Теплая улыбка, темные волосы и серо-голубые глаза. Как лед, что покрывает зимой пруд в парке, недалеко от их небольшой квартирки в Бруклине.  
Стив любит надевать толстовку на голое тело, оставаясь лишь в пижамных штанах или боксерах. Он закутывается в нее, словно пеленая самого себя, стараясь сократить расстояние между тканью и собственной кожей по максимуму.  
Сколько уже прошло? Пять минут? Полчаса? Час? Может все два или три.  
Закрытые глаза позволяют раствориться в запахе, забывая о времени. Табачный аромат, смешанный с нотками одеколона Баки. Если зарыться носом еще глубже в ткань, Стив, наверное, сможет заснуть.  
Сознание медленно уплывает в объятия древнегреческого бога сна, однако его тут же возвращает звук звенящих ключей, оповещающий о приходе молодого человека.  
Стив медленно приоткрывает глаза и сонно улыбается, видя Джеймса, стоящего в проеме двери и наблюдающего за ним.  
«Привет, Стиви» - доносится до блондина такой дорогой сердцу голос.


End file.
